With You
by SaKuRa-E
Summary: Go through the life of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku.Some other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**With You**

**Summary: **Sasuke's band is called "Shooting Star". He always asks Sakura to sing in his band and little did Sakura know that Sasuke is having a crush on her. Sakura also like Sasuke but she try to hide it. Sasuke and Sakura is a best friend. Can they keep their feelings as a secret? SasuSaku

**Sakura-e: **This story take set at the lovely Paris and I do NOT own Naruto. Please don't sue me… -Crying-

**

* * *

Rue De' Cliché**

**8:00 a.m**

It was fall season in Paris and today was a bit windy. A raven-haired male age 12 is walking to his friend's house. As soon as he arrives, he rings the bell and saw the girl that he had a crush on.

She had short pink hair and emerald orbs. "Hi, Sasuke" She greet him. "Hi, Sakura. Let's go. They are waiting for us." Sasuke said.

**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V**

"Okay" I reply as I take my bag and say goodbye to my mother. I creep out of my house and I walk beside Sasuke. "Let's see…. Whose treat is it today?" I ask. "Oh man! It's mine… I'll be broke soon…" He frowns.

I giggle and said "Serves you!" Silence. "Um… What happen between you and Ino?" I ask. "I break up with her yesterday" He answer. "WHAT!" I suddenly shout. "She had a crush on someone else." He said.

"Oh… Poor you..." I uttered. "Really? Then, why don't you become my_ new_ girlfriend?" He suggested. "IN YOUR DREAM!" I reply as I slap his cheek playfully.

**Boulevard De' Rochechouart**

"Hi!" Sasuke and I chorus. "Hi" Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru reply. "Let's grab a bite to eat… I'm hungry." Naruto suggested. "Okay. Even, _someone_ is giving me a treat." I said as I look at Sasuke.

All of us walk to a nearby café. I notice something… Ino is acting differently in front of Shikamaru. Maybe she likes him. I order strawberry parfait and strawberry ice blended. Sasuke order a chocolate parfait.

I sit in front of Sasuke and I ask him,

"So… you're not sad?"

"About what?"

"Ino"

"Oh… Not at all… I don't mind… I just want her to be happy. That's all"

I was so surprise. I didn't know that he was_ that_ kind… "My band is performing tonight… Do you want to come?" He breaks my thought. "Sure… I love to." I reply. Sasuke's band is called "Shooting Star". He was the vocalist and he also play lead guitar

The other member is Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto play electric guitar, Shikamaru play drum and Neji are the bassist. Sometimes, Sasuke ask me to sing a song. They always perform at the "Blue Wave"

"What song?" I ask. "Me" He said. I smile to myself. I really like that song. I don't know why… But Sasuke _always _sing the songs that I like. And his voice is GREAT.

Um… The truth is… I have a crush on Sasuke since I was 10. But he never finds out… THAT'S GOOD. When I know that he ask Ino to become his girlfriend, I was so sad. But now… he breaks up with Ino… Does that mean I have a chance?

**Rue de' Cliché**

**5:00 p.m**

I was watching Sasuke playing basketball. He's so good. Well… He's good in everything. Except his studies… - anime style sweat drop- Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru is already at "Blue Wave" They are performing at 7:30 p.m. "Sasuke! I'm going home now!" I shout. "Okay! I'll come to your house at 7:15" He said as he make a dunk. I take my bag and leave.

**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V**

When I look at Sakura, my eyes focus on her short pink locks. I don't know why she cut it. Let just say that I think she looks cute when her hair is long. Let see… I ask Ino to become my girlfriend because Naruto, a.k.a the DUMB ASS tells me that Sakura like Neji.

So I think I should give up so I ask Ino to become my girlfriend. But then, Hinata, a.k.a the OVER shy girl said that Sakura doesn't like Neji. Whatever….

**7:13 p.m**

I walk to Sakura's and she's waiting for me outside her house. She wear a short white skirt and sleeveless red top. She make her hair into a short ponytail. There is also a white scarf that is wrapped around her neck. I smile and said, "Let's go"

**

* * *

Blue Wave**

**Sakura P.O.V**

"One, two, three, four!" Shikamaru shout and Sasuke starts with his guitar followed by Naruto and Neji.

**-Me-**

_I lie on my bed_

_Think about myself_

_Feel so alone_

_Feel so empty_

_I feel so lost_

_Can't find a way_

_I want to run_

_Can't find a place_

_Darkness overcome me_

_Solitude fills me_

_And I'm drowning_

_In the sea of betrayal_

_Is this my final stand?_

_Is this my ending?_

_I was lost_

_In the sea of darkness_

_Can't find a light_

_Can't get myself out_

_Darkness overcome me_

_Solitude fills me_

_And I'm drowning_

_In the sea of betrayal_

_Is this my final stand?_

_Is this my ending?_

**-End-**

"Thank you" Sasuke said on the microphone. All his fan girls are screaming and cheering for him.

**

* * *

To be continued…**

**Sakura: Your voice is great, Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Whatever….**

**Sakura-e: Please review and tell me what you think. If you had some idea, please share it with me. Bye! –Wave and bowing-**


	2. My first kiss!

**2nd Chapter: My first kiss!**

**Sakura-e: **I would like to say thank you to these people:

_Kitten _

_Sakurachild_

_Lexy499_

_Atsuki-chan_

Thanks for reviewing! (Hands ice-cream to everyone)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. So please don't sue me… I'm just an ordinary girl.

**

* * *

Three years later…**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Sunday**

* * *

"Hi, Sasuke" I said as I saw him approaching me. "Hey…" He replies. I smile at his gestures. He has change into a my-life-is-mine-and-your-life-is-yours-so-stay-out-of-my-life type. But he always opens up to me. "Let's go… They are waiting for us." He said.**

* * *

Rue De Cliché**

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

"Hi, guys!" Sakura greet Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. "Hi, Sakura" They chorus. "Let's go shopping. There's a new shop at the mall!" Ino suggested. "That's a good idea, Ino. Let's go!" Hinata and Sakura agreed while Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto sigh

'_Things I do for Sakura…'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Things I do for Hinata…'_ Naruto thought.

'_Things I do for Ino…' _Shikamaru thought.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, let's perform at 'Blue Wave' tonight!" Naruto said. "Shut up, dobe" Sasuke uttered.

'_Maybe that's a good idea…'_ Sasuke thought. "Ne, Sasuke. I've been thinking…. Do you like Sakura?" Naruto ask. Sasuke cough and Naruto laugh. Sasuke get annoyed so he said "Well then, do YOU like _Hinata-Chan_?" Naruto blush and shout "SHUT UP, SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke give Naruto his I-don't-give-a-damn look. Sakura and Hinata giggle.

**

* * *

Monday**

**6:30 a.m**

* * *

KRING!

Sakura wake up lazily and walk to the bathroom. After a while, she exit the room wearing short dark blue skirt, white blouse, dark blue tie and black blazer. She take her bag and walk downstairs to eat breakfast. After that, she went outside.

**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

Sasuke is already outside, waiting for me. I approach him and said "Hi, Sasuke" He nodded. "Let's go" He reply. And he walk towards the school's direction. I nodded as I walk beside him. He become taller… "Ne, Sasuke… Do you believe in destiny?" I ask him.

But then, he back away from me. "Are you in a religious group?" He ask in horror. –Sweatdrop- "No" I said as I shook my head.

Silence…

Bird chirping…

Silence…

"I only believe in myself…" He reply and he continue walking. I try to catch up with him but suddenly, he pin me on a wall and I notice that our face is _too close_. "You're weird… Sakura" He whisper in my ear. Then, he quickly kiss my lip.

I blush and I try to hide it. "Relax… it was only a kiss." He said. "Only a kiss? That was my first kiss!" I shout. "I'm the first huh? Did I get any free gift like I get to kiss you again?" He reply as he make a smirk.

**

* * *

School**

* * *

I walk to my class with Sasuke. As soon as I open the class door, all of Sasuke's fans were waiting for him.

"NE, SASUKE-KUN, LET'S GO ON A DATE!"

"SASUKE-KUN, LET'S GO TO THE MALL TOGETHER!"

"SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SASUKE-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"Shut up" Sasuke said in an anger tone. All of his fan girls widened their eyes anime style.

**

* * *

Blue Wave**

**7:45 p.m**

* * *

"Hey… This is our new song called 'Losing a grip'. Enjoy" Sasuke said. It starts with Sasuke's guitar. And the Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru followed.**

* * *

-Losing a grip-**_

* * *

Oh,_

_I'm losing a grip_

_On myself_

_Don't know _

_What I should do_

_Don't know_

_What I'm supposed to be_

_You left me_

_Wandering_

_Didn't care what_

_I'll be without you_

_Once again,_

_I'm losing a grip_

_On myself_

_Don't know _

_What I should do_

_Don't know_

_What I'm supposed to be_

**

* * *

-End-**

**Sakura: My first kiss is stolen!**

**Sasuke: -Sigh-**

**Sakura-e: Please review and tell me what you think! –Waving and Bowing-**

**To be continued…**


	3. It's a date then!

**It's a date then!**

**Reviews: **

**Animeforever24: Hi, Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Celestartial Blossoms: Hi, thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Sakurachild: Hi, yeah… They are SO CUTE. Thanks 4 reviewing.**

**Lexy499: Hi, thanks 4 reviewing!**

**Princess Sakura Haruno: Hi, Really? I'm very happy… Thanks 4 reviewing!

* * *

**

**Lunch Time**

**Rooftop**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

* * *

I was Sakura's first kiss… -smirk- I'm sure if I tell that weird thick-eyebrow guy, he'll be crushed. –Another smirk-… I'm just way to cool… "Sasuke?" Someone break my thought. I look behind and…. JACKPOT! "Hey…. Sakura, What are you doing here?" I ask her.Suddenly, I heard a sound of girls screaming my name. Oh uh! Trouble… The rooftop door open violently and some girls were asking me to be their boyfriend. Oh man… That was SO annoying… 

"Sasuke-kun, would you go on a date with me?" A girl by the name Hikari said. Yes! This was a GOOD time to tease Sakura… I slip my hand around her shoulder. "I'm sorry… But I already have a girlfriend." I said. I can tell that Sakura is blushing madly.

"Sasuke-**'kun'**, what are you doing?" She whispers to my ears. "Shh! Just play along… After school, I promise that I'll give you a free treat at the mall." I said quietly. She nodded. "Really, Sasuke-kun? I know you're lying." Hikari said.

Hmm…. I must do something to convince Hikari…. Got it! I pull Sakura's face gently and I kiss her. YEAH! I GET TO KISS SAKURA AGAIN! Some of my fangirls faint and some said with an annoying puppy face:

"Why, Sasuke-kun, Why!"

"I couldn't believe you choose her…"

**

* * *

After for about 5 minutes,**

"Sasuke, what is that all about?" She ask me. "Hmm… I like it better when you call me 'Sasuke-kun'. It just sounded right…" I reply. She gives me her I-don't-care look and she uttered a 'whatever'. "Relax… My fan girls are giving me the creeps." I explain.

"What? You get to kiss me TWICE today, Sasuke-kun!" She said. She blush and she quickly cupped her mouth with her small hands. I make a smirk and reply, "You call me 'Sasuke-kun' huh?" She blush.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…. Want some?" She ask as she unwrapped her lunch box. She usually brings tempura don. And she makes them by herself. Sakura, Naruto, Neji and I live in a Japanese culture. My house, Naruto and Neji's have a dojo.

So, let's just say that we even learn how to fight using our bloodline. While Sakura's clan referred to learn knowledge. That's why Sakura is one of the smartest in our school. And that is also a reason why I like Sakura. "Sure…" I said. She takes her chopstick and she begun to eat.

Before she hands me the chopstick, I open my mouth. She gets irritated and then, she feeds me. **(Sakura-e: It's so sweet to see Sakura feeding Sasuke. Aww…)**

**

* * *

After School,**

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Sakura said. I nodded." What are we going to do?" She ask me. "I don't know… What do you think?" I reply. "How about we go to the cinema? I want to see the 'my boyfriend is type-b'. After that we can go eat." She suggest.

"It's a date then." I uttered. She blush and then, we walk. I notice that Sakura keeps licking her lips. Oh man… if I could, I want to kiss that damn lips… "Sakura…" I call her name. "Nani?" She asks me. I put my hand on her shoulder and I lean to kiss her.

She tasted sweet… In my surprised, she reply my kiss. After that, we break our kiss. "Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?" I ask. She blush and slowly, she nodded. I smile and I hold her hand.

**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it! He ask me to be his girlfriend. Sasuke-kun brought the ticket and we walk to our seat. I can see Shikamaru (Sleeping) and Ino (Put on her make-up) as the movie goes on, Sasuke-kun fell asleep… ON MY SHOULDER. Aw… he looks so cute…

"_**Love is said to be a pleasure and a thousand sufferings…."**_

"_**I've chosen to free myself from a thousand sufferings rather than enjoying one pleasure"**_

"_**The b-type of guy who taught me love…"**_

"_**I've decided to let him go…"**_

When I look at Ino, She give me thumbs-up. I smile at her.

**

* * *

Blue Wave**

"Hey… This is the song that I've create… And I want to dedicate it to my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura." My eyes widened. Oh man… I'm so shy… It only include Sasuke-kun's acoustic guitar.

**-You-**

_Before I met you,_

_My life is dull…_

_So meaningless_

_But then, you chase _

_My solitude away…_

_You were everything _

_That I wanted._

_You were my heart,_

_My soul, my energy,_

_My light_

_You give me_

_Happiness and love_

_Hope and believe_

_You bring colours_

_To my life_

_You were everything _

_That I wanted._

_You were my heart,_

_My soul, my energy,_

_My light_

**-End-**

"Thank you" Sasuke-kun said dully and everyone clap their hands. He sit beside me and order vanilla coke **(Sakura-e: My favorite!) **"So, how was I?" He ask me. I smile and reply, "You were great, Sasuke-kun!" I slip my right arm around his left hand.

**

* * *

Sakura: Yay! Sasuke-kun dedicate a song for me!**

**Sasuke: -Sigh-**

**Naruto: I'm not in this chapter…**

**Sakura-e: Please review and if you had any ideas, feel free to tell me about your ideas. I'll be grateful! Bye, see you in the next chapter! –Waving and Bowing-**


	4. Sasuke's bday

**Sakura is mine!**

**21st July**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I receive a message from Sasuke-kun. It says: _Hey, Sakura… Can I meet you at Starbuck around 2:00 p.m? I'll wait for you there. Bye. _I look at my watch. I still have half an hour.

**Starbuck café**

I walk inside and I saw Sasuke-kun sitting. Wow… he looks good… He wear a black baggy jeans and a black jacket. But he looks depressed. I sit next to him and I greet him. "What's wrong? You seem depressed" I ask.

"Huh? My mother and my father get…. Divorced." He tell me. "Oh… I'm sorry for that…" I uttered. "It's okay… I mean, finally I'm free. I'm buying an apartment soon." He said. "That's great!" I reply as I smile. "Yeah" He agreed.

**22nd July**

**Rooftop**

"Ne, Sakura… How is your relationship with Sasuke?" Ino ask. "Huh? We're doing fine…" I reply. I try to speak as quietly as I can because Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Shikamaru are on the other side of the rooftop.

**(Sakura-e: **The boys were eavesdropping

"Well…. Have you done 'it'?" Ino ask.

**-glare-**

**-glare-**

**-glare-**

"OF COURSE NOT, I'M ONLY SIXTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shout. Oh uh… Everyone looks at me. Ino and Hinata giggles. "Mou… I hate you guys…" I moan. "What's wrong?" Someone whisper from behind. I shiver and I look behind. It's Sasuke-kun!

"N-Nothing!" I answer and he chuckle. "I heard what Ino said…" He uttered. When I look at Hinata and Ino, they were G-O-N-E. "You did!" I reply almost shouting. He grins and nodded.

**-blush-**

"You want to do 'it'?" Sasuke-kun ask. "NO!" I said. "I mean I'm not ready…." I continue. "Well… If you're ready, let me be the first to know." Sasuke-kun whispers. "Sasuke-kun no hentai!" I commented as I blush. He pinch my cheek and said: "You're so cute!"

**After school**

I run to the school's gate. I'm late… I'm scared that Sasuke-kun will be mad at me. As soon as I arrive, I saw Sasuke-kun lean to the gate with his eyes' closed. "Sasuke-kun?" I said quietly. I have to stand on my tiptoe and my face is inches away from his nose. Suddenly, he kiss my forehead.

"Mou… Sasuke-kun, why are you so tall?" I ask him. "Maybe you're to short." He reply as he smile. "Sasuke-kun no baka" I said. I have to admit that he's tall… My height only reaches his chest.

Before we walk to the mall, he slid his arm around my shoulder and then, he pull me closer. I like the way he smell…. "You smell like… Apple…" Sasuke-kun commented. "Was that supposed to be good or bad?" I ask him. "I like it just like how I love you." He replies. I couldn't help but smile.

**23rd July**

**Rooftop**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I walk to the rooftop and saw Sakura. She spot me and she slipped her ram around my left hand. Then, she pull me to _our _eating place. She unwrapped her lunch box. After that, we have some conversation.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… Let's go to the 'blue wave' tonight."

"Why?

"I've got something to do…"

"Sure… I'll come to your house at 7:30"

"Sasuke-kun… Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you like me by the way I am?"

"Of course."

"Really?" –Sakura giggle-

"Let's go" I said as I hold her hand. She smile sweetly and nodded.

**School Hallway**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I take my items from my locker and put them in my bag. "Excuse me," A girl said from behind. I turn and suddenly, the girl slaps my face. "Humph! You deserve it! You know what? You stole Sasuke-kun away from me!" The girl tells me. I try to walk away but I was surrounded by Sasuke-kun's fan.

I didn't know that they were _this _serious. "Where are you going, Big forehead girl?" Someone said in a hoarse voice. Uh-huh… I recognize her. She was 'Tomoko' who always bully me when I was a kid…_ Scary_… "You're going to pay." She said. Before she punch me, I close my eyes and I pray that I don't end up lying in hospital…

Weird… why doesn't I feel anything? Could it be that I'm dead? No, I don't want to… I'm too young to die! I want to have a child with Sasuke-kun! Wait… Did I just say that? I open my eyes and saw Sasuke-kun! His right hand was holding Tomoko's elbow while his left hand is in his pant's pocket.

"What do you think you're doing?" He ask in a monotone. The other fan girls run away and Tomoko try to flee but Sasuke-kun's grip is too strong. "Say sorry" He uttered. "S-Sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Tomoko reply. "Not to me… Apologize to Sakura." Sasuke-kun said.

"Sorry, Sakura." She apologizes. "If you hurt her, you'll pay." Sasuke-kun warned Tomoko. She nodded and Sasuke-kun release his grip.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Um… Thanks for saving me…. I was so afraid then."

"Sure… Guess I'll be your knight-in-shining-armor."

-Sakura giggle-

When we reach her house, she pull her hand and she said: "Bye", "Be careful on your way home, Sasuke-kun." She continue. I kiss her forehead. "I will, my princess." I reply. She smile brightly and she went into her home.

**7:30 p.m**

I walk to Sakura's house and she's already waiting for me. She make her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a red v-neck top and short pink skirt. She wraps a long pink scarf around her neck. She spotted me and she wave.

**At blue wave**

Sakura walk up the stage and Naruto starts his guitar.

_Before I met you,_

_I never know_

_What happiness means_

_And I never know _

_How to love…_

_Say my name,_

_Hold my hand,_

_Make me lost_

_In your embrace_

_Say that you need me_

_Say that you love me…_

_Say my name,_

_Hold my hand,_

_Make me lost_

_In your embrace_

_Say that you need me_

_Say that you love me…_

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She said. I smirk. She doesn't forget my birthday at all. She sit beside me and whisper to my ear 'is that okay?' I nodded and reply: "That's the best birthday present ever."

**Sakura: Yay! Sasuke-kun like my present!**

**Sasuke: Whatever…**

**Naruto: Where is my Hinata-chan?**

**Shikamaru: Shut up, will you!**

**Sakura-e: I'm really sorry that I reply late. I mean, REALLY LATE. My computer gets infected. I write this chapter at the cyber café and I end up with people asking me 'what are you writing?' 'May I see?' I'm really sorry! **

**Anyway, please oh please review! By the way, I've already write the next chapter but I'll post it later. The clue for the next chapter is: 'Midnight party'**


	5. Midnight PARTY!

**

* * *

Midnight Party****

* * *

P.E class**

**24th July 2005**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke-kun and Naruto have a detention because they were fighting in class. Their topic is simple: 'It' and ME. Baka… There's midnight party at 'Orange' tomorrow and I'm going with Sasuke-kun.

"Today, we're going to play rugby. Get in your position quickly!" Anko-sensei shout. I was the back runner. "Green, 68!" Lee shout. "Hut!" He shout again. And then, everyone break.

He pass the ball to me and I run as fast as I can. Some boys were going to tackle me and I shout: "No! Don't hurt me! PLEASE!" I manage to dodge them. Thank god… "Go, Sakura!" Ino cheer. I get a point for my team.

"Red, 28!" Kiba shout. "Hut!" He continue and then, he pass it to Shino. "Chouji, tackle him!" Anko-sensei tell him. "HA HA HA! YOU'RE DEAD!" He roar and Shino end up lying in pain. Then, we get another point for our team.

I can hear Chouji shouting: "I LOVE RUGBY! WOOHOO!"

"Red, 28!" Lee said loudly. "Hut!" He shouts. He pass the ball to Ino and she complains: "Why did you gave me the ball? Pass it to Sakura!" And she pass the ball back to Lee. But he didn't notice and it hit his –down-. "Pain… Pain… Help me, god…" He moans.

"Oh my, gosh! I'm sorry, thick eyebrow!" Ino apologize. "I… Have… A… Name…." Lee uttered.

"O-kay…. Time OUT!" Anko-sensei shout. "And Lee, I'm sending you to the clinic. Can you bear the pain?" She ask foolishly. Lee's face turn red and he answer: "I… don't… Think…. I can… Sen-sei.." And then, he cries.

**

* * *

History Class**

* * *

Kaka-sensei is late… again.

"Good morning, Class!" A silver haired-main greets us happily. "It's afternoon, Kaka-sensei!" I corrected him. "My, my… It's afternoon already? By the way, I have an assignment for you, Wasn't that great?" He said.

**-Sigh-**

**-Moan-**

"Each group has two students. The one who's seating next to you is going to be your partner." Kaka-sensei explains. I'm partnered with Sasuke-kun!

"Mou, Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to be partnered with thick-eyebrow!"

In some way, Lee recovered quickly…

"Kakashi-sensei, can I be in your group?" –Wink-wink-

"Shikamaru is sleeping, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I want to be in Sasuke-kun's group!

"I have other things to do than this assignment, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, Neji is being weird… _again_."

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me that the assignment is about writing an essay about 'Icha Icha Paradise volume 8'!"

"Ew! By the way, the newest volume is the volume 7. Volume 8 doesn't even published yet!" –Naruto-

"Eh! How did you know? Did you read it? –Kakashi-

"I didn't read it; I just look at the pages!"

"PERVERT!"

Kaka-sensei sighs.

"FIRE!" -Kakashi-

"Eh, Fire?"

"No, I don't want to die!"

"Sakura-chan, Save your life, But before I die… I want to tell you that I love you…. Now, go Sakura-chan!" –Lee said foolishly- (With shining eyes)

"Baka…." –I reply-

"Eh, you should say 'I love you too, Lee-kun!"

"Fire, HELP US!" Some girls shout. I giggle. They were plain D-U-M-B. Didn't they notice that Kaka-sensei is lying? Soon, the class is on rampage. Suddenly, the class' door crashed. It was Tsunade-sensei.

"WENT BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" She ordered. The girls, Lee and Naruto follow her instructions.

"Kakashi-san, follow me" She continues. Before he left, he gives us a thumbs up while Naruto reply it by sticking his tongue.

Sometimes, I even wonder… how did Kaka-sensei become a teacher anyway?

**

* * *

The next day**

**Mall**

* * *

Ino, Hinata and I went shopping for tonight. Ino suggest that we go to 'colors' shop. Hinata pick a pale blue dress. It has sparkles at the chest-length. The dress reaches until her knee.

Ino pick a silk white x-top and black short skirt.

While I pick a brown strapless tube and short dark chocolate skirt. It has fringes at the end of it. Hinata buy a pearl necklace and a matching bracelet. Ino choose diamond choker and I pick a brownish diamond bracelet.

"Beep, Beep!" I receive a message.

_Hey, Sakura. My band is performing at the midnight party. And I have a surprise for you tonight. I'll come and pick you up at 9:30. XOXO, Love, Sasuke._

I smile and I miss call him. And he did the same too. After that, I send a message:

_Where are you, Sasuke-kun?_

He reply:

_I'm at the mall with Naruto. He drag me to buy an outfit for the party. You?_

I said:

_I'm at the mall too. I'm with Hinata and Ino. I've an outfit. The color is brown. _–Picture of outfit- _do you think it'll good on me?_

He said:

_Of course! Anything look good on you. Good to go… I need to try on the outfit._

I tell him:

_Okay. Bye! XOXO, Love, Sakura_

**

* * *

Haruno Residence**

**9:15 p.m**

* * *

Ino and Hinata are at my house Ino use glittery eye shadow. She put a maroon lip-gloss and a bronze blusher. Hinata chooses light blue eye shadow and a simple pink lip-gloss.

While I uses light pink and maroon eye shadow, strawberry sorbet (I'm L-O-V-I-N-G this! D) and a sweet pink blusher.

"Ding, Dong!"

I open the door and froze. There was Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru and Naruto. They look good especially Sasuke-kun. He wear a dark brown sleeveless top that reveals his muscles and a simple black baggy jeans.

"Hinata, Ino, They are here!" I shout.

* * *

**Orange**

* * *

"Sakura?" He uttered. "Hmm?" I reply. "You look great today." He commented. I blush and smile. "You look great too!" I said.

"We both look good, ne?" He ask. "Yup!" I agreed. "WE LOOK SOO GOOD!" We shout. Everyone look at us.

**-Giggle-**

**-Sweatdrop-**

The DJ plays the song: "Because of you" And Sasuke-kun ask me: "Do you like to dance, Sakura-hime?" I smile and reply: "My pleasure, Sasuke-kun…" While we were slow dancing, I rest my head on his shoulder.

Then, I look at him and I move my face closer. He did the same too.

Soon, our lips touched and I feel that every cell on my body moved. I don't know why… But this kiss felt 'true' After that, we break our kiss and he whisper on my ear: "I love you, Sakura-hime…"

Before the party ends, Sasuke-kun's band is performing.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno." He said on the microphone and everyone was clapping their hands as they look at me.

_I still remember  
__When I first met you,  
__You make my heart  
__Beats fast_

_But then,  
__I get mistaken,  
__And now,_

_You are mine,  
__You are all I need  
__You are all the things I had  
__And love is ours,  
__Love is ours._

_When I recall  
__My memories,  
__You are always there  
__Beside me_

_I love you baby,  
__So much  
__Love declare that,_

_You are mine,  
__You are all I need  
__You are all the things I had  
__And love is ours,  
__Love is ours._

_Love is ours,  
__Love is ours,  
__I love you, baby…_

-End-

I smile and clap my hand. I cannot help but shed a single tear. "Eh? What happen, Sakura-hime?" He ask in a worried tone. I shook my head and hug him.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" I whisper. He slid his arm around my waist and pull me closer. After that he pat my head with his right hand. He said: "There, There…. Don't cry, Sakura-hime… By the way, I have a gift for you." He said.

He take something from his pocket and hand me a box neatly wrapped.

I open it slowly and there was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It's silver gold. It has a sakura shaped pendant with some diamond on it. There is a 'Sakura' carved at the middle of it.

My eyes widened in happiness. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I love it!" I thank him. "Anything for my hime. Let me help you with that." He reply.

He put it around my neck and I can hear a 'click' sound. "There…" He uttered. I smile and kiss his lip quickly.

* * *

**Sakura-e: **Hello, everyone! It seems that I post this one late… again. –Rub behind's head- I'm really happy with this chapter! Oh yeah, about the rugby thingy, If I did anything wrong, please correct me, ok?

**IMPORTANT: **Please tell me which chapter is your favorite. I'm doing some research about this story. (Geek Sakura-e wearing thick spectacles)

By the way, all of you can call me 'Amie'. Only close people call me that but I think all of you is close to me (Amie give cheeky smile) and please give me some review. **I'm aiming for 10 reviews in 1 week.**

Speech: I really appreciate those who give me review. And I really appreciate it if you tell other about this story. Thank you.

-To be continued- (Dun, Dun, Dun…)


	6. Alone?

**Alone?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura-e: Sadly, I didn't reach the review target… --… But that's not going to stop me! Thanks to:

**Aitashiaku-kawaiiSasuSakuAi  
little wolf blossom  
Ruriko89  
sakura13pieces  
C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
shinobi-Sakura  
animegirlfan**

For the reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura?" Sasuke-kun call me. "Hmm?" I uttered. Silence. I look at his face and he finally said: "It's…. over. Between us." He said. My eyes widened. "But why, Sasuke-kun? Have I done anything wrong?" I ask.

He didn't said anything and he left. I fall on the floor and I cry. _Why won't you tell me anything, Sasuke-kun?_

"Oh my god, Sakura! What happen?" A voice ask as she kneel beside me. I look at her face and I saw Ino. I rest my head on her shoulder and I cry my heart out.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ino P.O.V**

**10:00 p.m**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I pat Sakura's head and said: "its okay, its okay…" Where the heck is Sasuke anyway? "Sasuke-kun…. He…." She mumbles. I look at Hinata and give her the 'what-the-hell-happen' look.

She shook her head. I sigh. Finding Sasuke is on my top list. After that, Hinata and I send Sakura to her house and he told her to get some sleep. Before we left, she said: "Thanks guys…. You're the best."

And she smile. But a FAKE smile. D'uh, wasn't it obvious? She was crying so hard and now, she smile? We left her house and saw Sasuke standing outside looking at Sakura's room window.

He look like –shit-. "Okay, would you like to explain what THE HELL HAPPEN?" I ask as I approach him. He look at me blankly and he walk away. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWAY, UCHIHA!" I reply.

"I have my own reason… If you said she'll hate me, so be it." He answer in a monotone without looking at us. My face reddened in anger. "Let me have him, let me have him!" I shout as Hinata pull my hand.

Little did I know that Sakura is watching us while she hide behind the window's curtain.

That night, I went to see Shikamaru. He's waiting for me at the park. I greet him and he kiss my forehead. I sit beside him and said: "Do you know it?" He put his hand behind his back and he lean to the bench.

He look at the star and he reply: "Yeah… Sakura break up with Sasuke right?" I smile weakly and stare at my lap. "What happen, actually?" I ask. "Well…. Sasuke doesn't give us permission to tell you girls. Sorry…" He said.

"Is it too personal?" I ask. "I can't tell… But he still love Sakura… Trust me." He reply. Suddenly, I blush when I think the 'love' word. "Yo, Ino, you okay?" Shikamaru said. "Huh? Yeah…. I'm okay…" I uttered.

He pull my face and kiss my lip gently.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata P.O.V**

**11:00 p.m**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto-kun and I was at the aqua marine museum. "Ne, Naruto-kun…. What happen to Sasuke-san?" I ask politely. "Well…. I wanted to tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan…" He answer.

I shook my head and uttered: "It's okay… It must be very personal…" The aquarium is very big… I saw a diver giving a fish its treat. "Wow! He's great… I want to be like him someday!" Naruto-kun said.

I imagine… Naruto-kun in a diver suit and giving the fish a ramen… -giggle- "Ne, Hinata-chan… I'm hungry… Let's go eat ramen, ne?" He said. Talk about ramen… I nodded my head and wrapped my hand around his left arm.

"…. It may sound funny… but it feels very comfortable when you did that, Hinata-chan…." He tell me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**12:00 a.m**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Sigh-

_I'm sorry, Sakura_. I wish I can said that to her. I'm such a coward. Shikamaru said I'm trying to run away. Naruto said I should just tell her the reason. Hell no… Maybe what Shikamaru said is true…

My father is dead… because of AIDS. The doctor said I might have HIV. I don't want Sakura to watch me suffer. I'm afraid when she know about it, she'll leave me alone. I'm just afraid of losing her.

Who would know? Before my parents divorced, my father is already suffering. I'm just the one who didn't notice. I guess that's why Itachi said that I didn't know father. Damn! I take a glass nearby and throw it.

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

_Sakura, I'm sorry…_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**1:00 a.m**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was standing in front of the big window. I didn't even bother to turn the light on. The image of Sasuke-kun still lingers on my mind. I believe that he have a reason for it. But why won't he tell me?

Suddenly, my phone rings. The caller is Sasuke-kun. I quickly answer it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't said anything but I can hear his breathing. A tear fall down.

"What happen, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence. I cry.

"Please answer me!"

Silence.

"Please!"

He hang up. Why are you doing this, Sasuke-kun? He send me a message:

_I just need to hear your voice…. I'm sorry Sakura. Don't cry for me… I'm useless…_

After reading that, I cry heavily. I need you Sasuke-kun…. I need you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **There are some ShikaIno and NaruHina moment in here. Anyway, please review. Bye-bye! (Wave-wave)

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>


	7. You're alone right?

**You're afraid… right?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**Cemetery site**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk slowly with a bouquet of white roses in my hand. As I walk pass some grave, I wonder what it's like if I'm in _there_. Will Sakura come visit me everyday? –Sigh- Hell no… I saw Itachi looking at father's tomb.

"Yo…" I greet him. "You're late. Mother's already left." He said. I shrug and I put the roses in front of father's grave. "The doctor confirmed that I have HIV/AIDS." Itachi explain. "I see…" I uttered.

"Mother is not sad. She found someone else… That women…" Itachi complains. "Father has divided his money to us. He gave mother 50 of it. I have 25 and you have 25." He said.

"I have to leave… Claim your money at our family's lawyer. Later, Sasuke." He said. I look at his back as he exits the cemetery site. He never said my name before… He always use the 'aniki' word.

"I'm sorry, Otosama. I never know that you were suffering…. And I'm sorry that I say 'I hate you' before…" I apologize even though I know no one is hearing. "Sasuke-kun?" That familiar voice...

I turn around and saw Sakura. I quickly run to get away from her sight. I notice that her eyes are all red and puffy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Hinata said that Sasuke-kun's father is dead so I decided to visit his grave. As soon as I arrive, I saw Sasuke-kun… He said: "I'm sorry, Otosama. I never know that you were suffering…. And I'm sorry that I say 'I hate you' before…"

'Suffering'? From what?

"Sasuke-kun?" I call his name. If I could, I wanted to hug him there. But before I could do anything, he ran away. "Sasuke-kun….." I uttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's room**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open a 'memory box' under my bed and saw a picture of me and Sasuke-kun when we're 12. He looks very happy. The next one is when we're 14. He has the cold and bored look while I look so happy in it. I giggle.

Then, a picture when we're 15. He was smirking and I was hugging his hand. I put the pictures next to me and there's a small music box. I remember that it was a gift from Sasuke-kun on my 14th birthday.

I open it and close my eyes as I hear the soft melody. A tear falls as I think of 'him'.

_Sasuke-kun…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's room**

**12:00 a.m**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" _

Sakura…

"_Thanks, Sasuke-kun… I really like it!"_

What should I do know?

"_Just a 'kiss'? That was my first!"_

I'm sorry for running away…

"_Sasuke-kun? Please, say something!"_

I'm useless wasn't I?

"_Just tell, her, Sasuke. She won't leave you."_

I didn't believe Shikamaru. I never did.

"_Hinata-chan said that Sakura cry every night…"_

Naruto often tell me that.

'Beep, Beep!'

Naruto send me a message:

_Yo… where the heck are you? We'll wait for another 30 minutes. If you didn't show up, we'll leave. Anyway, just get your ASS here!_

O-kay… I forgot about them. I wear a simple jean and grab a jacket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Park**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo…." I greet them. "What, 'yo'?" Ino shout. "Geez… Keep your voices down… will you? People are trying to get some sleep…" I said in a monotone. She glared at me and reply: "I should've just let you break-up with Sakura."

"Ino…." Naruto uttered. Shikamaru sigh and Hinata seems lost in her thoughts. "I don't think we should be fighting…" Hinata said. "Whatever… I'm doing this for Sakura…" Ino shrugged.

"Sit down." She ordered. I was too lazy to fight so I follow her instruction. "What REALLY happen?" She ask in a demand voice. "Nothing that concerns you…" I reply. Ino spends her time lecturing me and I was damn bored…

I look at my phone. The display's clock says that its 1:00 a.m. –Sigh- I ignore Ino's talking and I walk away. "People are trying to get some sleep, Ino…" I uttered.

Before I walk to my house, I decide to take a stroll… I don't know why I end up staring at Sakura's window. _Sorry…_ Suddenly, she's standing in front of the window. Looking at me. She was surprised.

And then, she disappears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I roll to the next side of the bed and I still couldn't get some sleep. So I go to my room's window and stare at the outside. _Sasuke-kun…._ Eh… Is that Sasuke-kun? Yup! That's definitely him!

I quickly went outside to see him but as soon as I open the door, he's gone. I shiver from the cold night.

_What happen, Sasuke-kun?  
_

_Why are you running away from me?_

_You hate me that much?_

_Please, tell me… Sasuke-kun…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I get 10 reviews and I'm very happy! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I want to list the names of the reviewers but I don't have much time… Sorry. Anyway, please review!

There will be a NejiTen moment in the next chapter –clap-clap- dedicated to: iA-yOh aka Fuyu Kuro

  
  
  
  



	8. Together again

**Together again**

**AN: **Here's chapter 8. I'm sorry that there will not be any NejiTen moment in this chapter. They will just meet each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura P.O.V**

**School**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot understand a thing that Anko-sensei write at the blackboard. I take off my spectacles and look at my right. Sasuke-kun doesn't come to school… What happen?

"Did you hear it? Sasuke-kun's father is dead. And then, his girlfriend dump him." Some girls whisper to each other. I said: "For the 10th time, I did not dump him." They glare at me.

Suddenly, Kaka-sensei enter the room with a girl. "Good morning, class." He greet us. "It's afternoon, Kakashi-sensei…" A lazy voice corrected him from behind. "Oh… It's afternoon already? Anyway, we have a new student."

"Her name is Ten Ten." He said referring to the girl. She bow and smile. "Your seat is next to Sakura." He explain. She went to my left and sit down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk to my house… alone, without Sasuke-kun. I take the elastic band from my hair and then, I slowly unbraided my long pink locks. "Sakura!" Someone shout from behind. And then, Ten Ten come running to me.

"Ah… Here's your eraser. Thank you for letting me borrow it." She said as she hand me the pink eraser. I smile and said "You're welcome" After that, she wave and say goodbye as she walk away.

As soon as I arrive, I saw Sasuke-kun. He was standing in front of my house. He saw me and he try to run away. But before he can do anything, I pull his hand.

"Don't go away… Sasuke-kun. Please…." I said as I look at my feet. He cleared his throat and reply a 'ok' silently. "Why…." I ask. Silence.

"Why won't you say anything? You hate me _that_ much?" I said as my tears fall. "I….." He uttered. I let go of his hand. "I… Still love you, Sakura…" He tell me.

My eyes widened. "Kiss me, Sasuke-kun…" I said. "I… can't." He reply. "Why? Have I done anything wrong?" I ask. Silence. "Answer me, _Sasuke_!" I shouted.

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine, my father died because of HIV/AIDS! I might get infected…. You'll still love me for that?" He answer and he try to walk away. I quickly hug him from behind.

"So? Don't leave me for that, Sasuke-kun… I love you so much…" I said. "If you're sick, I'll stay with you. If you're gone, then I'll follow you… So please… Don't leave me…" I continue.

He turn and he hug me tightly. "I'm so scared…. I don't know what I should do…." He whisper as his forehead rested on my shoulder. I pats his head and said: "It's okay… It's okay…"

"Sasuke-kun, can I kiss you?" I ask as I grin. He chuckle. I stand on my tiptoe and kiss his lip.

He reply my kiss and I put my arm around his neck. Then, we broke our kiss. "I love you… Sakura-hime…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Sasuke-kun and I are back together. But somehow, he doesn't talk much. I guess he's affected from his father's death. I'm at his apartment right now. It's large.

"Wow… It's big, Sasuke-kun!" I commented. "You like it?" He ask. "Of course!" I reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten Ten P.O.V**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sigh- I don't have much friends except Sakura, Ino and Hinata. I saw a tin on the ground and I kick it. Uh… it missed… I gather all my energy and kick it. "TUCK!" Oh uh… It hits someone's head.

-Gulp- I quickly turn and walk away. –Cough- I look behind and there was Hyuuga Neji standing with some blood on his head. "You kick it?" He ask me. "Uh… So what?" I reply.

"So what? It hits my head!" He said. "So?" I uttered. O-kay… The truth is, I'm scared like hell…. "Why, you little!" He was mad. Oh no. I run away quickly and he chase me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke P.O.V**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to see the lawyer yesterday and he gave me the money that father left for me. I get 350 000 euro. I use 50 000 euro to buy the furniture for my apartment. I decide to bring Sakura to my apartment.

She was impressed. "Ne, Sasuke-kun… Can I stay at your apartment tonight?" She ask. "Why?" I reply. "My parents is away… I'm afraid to stay home alone…" She answer. "Sure" I uttered.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun! You're the best!" She commented as she hug me. "Uh… Too tight, Sakura." I complain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it's too short. Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed chapter 7. Thank you so much!**

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
